The Night Before
by Minology
Summary: Something great happened last night & what was this great thing that changed Chuck & Blair's life?   One-shot. B/C.


Title: The Night Before

Summary: Something great happened last night & what was this great thing that changed Chuck & Blair's life?

A/n: Hey, this is my first fanfic ever, I've always felt like trying to write one but I was always afraid to try it out but I tried it anyway as an idea struck me but I don't know if it's good so, your reviews would be very much appreciated! Do enjoy! Oh and I definitely hope both Chuck & Blair are not too OOC, if they are, I apologise!

Blair woke up and realized that the surroundings around her ain't familiar like what she would usually see in the morning. It took her awhile to realize that it was chuck's bedroom and she looked to her sides but found no chuck and found out that she was naked.

Suddenly, she was feeling extremely happy as she remembered about something interesting that happened last night with chuck but was feeling pissed that she was left alone in the bedroom. But still, she can't help but recall about what happened last night…

Chuck had asked her out on a date & she gladly accepted but who would ever know that she would receive flowers and chocolates, it was like a real date, and she was starting to feel chuck's sweet and soft side. Dinner was exquisite and it was at her favorite restaurant but all that didn't matter to her as she was too into chuck, staring at how he would cut his steak and even how he shoved the delicate piece of meat into his mouth. After the dinner, he offered to send her home in his limo and blair even thought to herself that this was the best & most perfect date ever in her life. It was like a perfect night and what made it even more perfect was the kiss. She kissed chuck on the lips as a goodbye kiss but what wasn't expected was that they both wanted more. They wanted each other more that she actually threw away the idea of going home and that's how she ended up in chuck's bed with a few hours of sex marathon.

She came back from her thoughts and proceeded to wash up and she went to chuck's closet and picked out a shirt that is slightly oversized for her but she wears in anyway.

She walked out of the bedroom only to smell something delicious. To her surprise, it was chuck, in the kitchen, cooking, yes, cooking! Who would have thought that a bass man could actually cook and all she wanted to know was how nice the food would taste.

So she walked to the kitchen and hugged chuck from behind and teased,

"Oh...a bass man cooking, how interesting…isn't it?"

"Not too late to find out how charming a bass man could be while cooking" and he winked at her.

Blair wasn't feeling pissed anymore but instead, excited, excited to taste chuck's cooking.

She waited for 15 minutes while talking to chuck before her breakfast was ready.

Before she started eating, she asked chuck a question, "After I finish my breakfast, would you kick me out like what you would do to your other conquests?"

He smiled and said, "Firstly, if you're a conquest, I doubt I would ever,ever be eating this breakfast with you. I would rather be ordering room service or just ask you to get out, I would definitely not be bothered to cook breakfast for you. Secondly, I don't see the need to kick you out, if you want to, you would leave. After all, you are single and independent now."

"Yeah, you're right, breaking up with nate was the best choice that I've ever made. I didn't love him anymore but I always thought I did. And after last night, I was very sure who I had been loving all along, and that's y-"

Before blair could say anything, Chuck leaned in and started kissing her. They both were in it for a minute or so and they stopped.

Chuck looked at Blair's sparkling eyes and said "Me too". They both smiled and knew that it was official.

Upon finishing breakfast, they proceeded back to the bedroom to do something that they had always loved, but this time, it was different, they were doing it as an official couple.

THE END


End file.
